Stolen Moments
by KadenDominus
Summary: AU and slight OOC. Friends to lover trope and slow burn. The developing relationship between Hope Mikaelson and Rafael Waithe as told through other characters POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ?**

* * *

**Chapter One:**** Say You Love Me (Jessie Ware)**

**Rating:**** T+**

**P.O.V:**** Landen Kirby**

**Tags:**** AU, slight OOC**

* * *

Landen Kirby shuffled down the corridor of the Salvatore boarding school, dragged the fingertips of his right hand along the rich wood paneling of the wall and contemplated his horrible, no good, very bad day. After returning to the Salvatore boarding school from Fort Valley, Georgia and being allowed to attend the supernatural school as a "case study" and "precaution against Malivore", Landen attempted to make friends of the other Salvatore students for a second time. Who knew that being a supernatural phoenix would be considered too mundane for the other students? Despite his good-natured charm, earnest desire to fit in and open-mindedness, none of the other students truly wanted to be friends with Landen. The headmaster, Alaric, had apparently developed an "honesty is the best policy" attitude and informed the entire school about the revelations about Malivore, what happened there and that Landen would be attending the Salvatore boarding school. Alaric kept the very private and still raw details about their meeting with his birth mother, Seylah, hidden from the student body as a whole but even still Landen was treated as an outsider.

"Oh come on. I know that you can do better than that. Stop being a wimp."

The melodic tone of Hope Mikaelson drew Landen out of his depressing thoughts and he smiled involuntarily. The tribrid's tone had a sharp teasing quality to it and Landen hurried further down the corridor to where her voice came from. Something compelled him to slow down, to not waltz into the room and he peered around the doorway to look inside. Hope stood on a training mat with her gloved hands on her hips, hair back in a high ponytail and sweat dripped down her neck before disappearing down into her cleavage in her maroon training t-shirt. The black yoga pants drew Landen's gaze to how perfectly the material clung to her ass but it was her carefree expression and beautiful, snarky smile that made Landen pause. Hope Mikaelson's reputation of being a stoic, unflappable loner was well earned and whenever she chose to smile or display any other emotions it was a sight worth remembering.

"I have to let you get warmed up first. Don't want you pulling a muscle or something and crying foul like last time."

Landen's best friend and brother Rafael stood three feet across the training mat from Hope and he had his arms crossed across his broad, muscled chest. Landen had remarked upon Rafael's beefed up frame and made a joke about supernatural steroids when the two of them stayed in their shared dorm room. Rafael had laughed it off, mentioning that he hit the weight room and trained with his pack daily.

_"I'm the alpha now Landen and I don't want some punk coming up and doing to me what I did to the previous alpha Jed. Size, strength and speed are valued very highly within the werewolf community and I'm going to be the best at all three."_

Rafael's dedication and commitment to his previous statement showed in his thickly muscled frame and complete confidence oozed off him. The black tank top clung to his chiseled frame and Landen mentally made a note to start hitting the gym with is best friend because Hope was looking at Rafael like she wanted to eat him. Hope had spent a small amount of time every day with Landen, making sure he transitioned to the Salvatore Boarding school's way of life and curriculum with minimal setbacks but she was…professionally friendly. Any of their previous romantic inclinations seemed to have fallen to the wayside and despite Landen's best efforts he couldn't easily rekindle the simmering passion they once had.

"Are you implying Mr. Waithe that I have to stoop to less honorable methods to beat you than my superior skill, training and technique?"

"I wouldn't say that Miss Mikaelson but you are known for using softer methods to beat your opponents when they match or beat your physical or technical skills."

Landen couldn't help it when he grinned as Hope smirked devilishly and raised a single manicured eyebrow mockingly at Rafael. Knowing Hope like he did, Landen knew that Hope's ultra-competitiveness wouldn't let anyone beat her at anything and she took every challenge seriously. What surprised Landen was the way Rafael easily flirted back with Hope and egged her on. The last time that he and Landen had spoken about Hope, Rafael was pissed at the stunning tribrid for voting to dismiss Landen from the Salvatore Boarding school. Something or many somethings had to have happened for his brother-friend to do a complete one eighty in his interactions with Hope.

"Need I remind you that I am winning our little wager right now Raf?"

"Best out of three remember?"

"Shall we continue then?"

Without a word the two super naturals blurred into movement and resumed what Landen presumed was a sparring session. Landen knew that their speed, durability, strength and stamina were enhanced but he didn't expect Rafael to be as good as he was. Hope had been trained by some of the Originals since childhood and regularly sparred with Alaric which showed in her form. Her strikes were both equally powerful and graceful, no movement was wasted and in contrast Rafael struck with raw power. Rafael had to have picked up some fight training as well and being a natural athlete, his instincts were finely tuned. Hope had a more extensive reservoir of techniques but Rafael had the edge in speed and in a blur of movements Rafael threw Hope of his shoulder and slammed her down onto the training mat.

"Oomph!"

The breath expelled from Hope's chest and Landen swore he could feel the vibration of her hitting the training mat. Rafael seized his opportunity and pinned Hope to the mat with a knee on her throat and fist cocked back as if to deliver the final blow. Landen went to step forward, afraid that Rafael might be losing control but his basic human instincts kept him rooted to the ground. He knew that Hope knew several different ways to escape Rafael's hold but instead she lay flat on her back and rested her arms above her head. Her messy ponytail had come undone and her rich brown tresses formed an almost halo around her. A charged silence settled over the room and Landen was barely breathing.

"Where was this passion and intensity when we were dancing Rafael?"

"Dancing and fighting are two different things Hope."

"Are they?"

Rafael's voice came from low in his chest and rumbled across the room to where Landen hid in the doorway. He had never seen Hope in such a submissive and defenseless position before and almost willingly. Hope teased Rafael at first about another dislike to friendship moment that Landen apparently missed and he shook his head at the mental images of Rafael and Hope slow dancing together. When did that happen? Did the elitist Salvatore Boarding school hold balls or fancy birthdays or something? The moment was over as Rafael relaxed his hold on Hope and pulled her to her feet with one arm. Hope collided with Rafael, their bodies pressing together tightly for a moment and Landen blinked furiously for a few seconds as he could've sworn Hope buried her face in Rafael's chest and shoulder.

"That makes us all even Hope. Next round wins the bet."

Hope stepped back, snorted and swept her hair back up into a ponytail. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. Rafael stepped back as well and swung his arms back and forth.

"I cannot wait until you have to buy the next set of tires for my jeep."

"Oi, what makes you think you're going to win Raf? In all our duels you have only won once and I'm not buying your next set of tires. You have to buy my next three books remember?"

"Pssh. Please. You ready?"

Apparently a lot had happened between Rafael and Hope while Landen had been away and he knew that he needed to talk with Rafael soon about what the hell had happened to the change in dynamics between him and Hope. Without a word the two young super naturals were at each other's throats again and the fight had dialed up in earnest. Rafael's strategy became clear as he tried to trap Hope in various holds and throws utilizing his longer limbs. Hope deftly twisted out of all of them with the grace of a gymnast and it seemed more like a dance than a fight. Several times Rafael and Hope were clinched together so closely a sheet of paper couldn't fit between their bodies or one of them had the other seemingly in a finisher hold on the mat. Landen could hear their heavy, short breaths and jealousy sprang up in his chest. He squashed it ruthlessly and dismissed it almost instantaneously because he knew that Raphael had more respect for their friendship than to make a move on the girl Landen was head over heels for.

"I win in three Raf."

Hope's voice was muffled do her face being pushed into the training mat and Landen didn't know how she would escape Raphael's hold. With incredible flexibility and strength Hope kicked her leg out, wrapped her calf around the werewolf's neck and yanked her leg. Raphael spun with a yelp and Hope sprang to her feet. She smirked at Raphael's surprised look as he unsteadily got back onto his feet and shot her an incredulous look.

"Geesh Hope. Where did that move come from?"

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Raf."

Rafael moved back in again but Hope moved faster. She took a running leap, spun in the air and swept Rafael's guard away with the first kick. She continued her spin and knocked him onto his back with a second powerful kick to his chest. He collapsed with a pained groan and Hope straddled his waist while pinning him to the ground with her hips. She grabbed his throat and drew her fist back.

"Yield Rafael Waithe. Now."

The steel in Hope's voice surprised Landen as he thought the fight to be a playful spar but in an instant it had changed. Hope's voice possessed a slight growl that he had never heard before and he realized that her inner Alpha wolf was coming to the surface. Fear tingled down his spine as he knew that Rafael's alpha wouldn't take that tone well but Rafael weakly nodded. The easy acquiescence surprised Landen and Hope's demeanor changed. She hurriedly yanked Rafael's shirt up and her small hands smoothed over Rafael's six-pack and chest.

"I hurt you didn't I? Oh gosh I'm so sorry Raf! I don't know what came over me but I couldn't let you win. Stupid! Stupid me and my competitiveness."

"H-Hope relax. B-Breathe."

Despite his pain, Rafael reached up and took Hope's hands in his larger ones. Their fingers weaved together and Hope stopped moving. She sniffled and Rafael wiped her tears away. Landen watched as Hope gently traced the area where she had kicked Rafael and her movements were gentle, a word Landen wouldn't easily associate with the Mikaelson girl.

"I'm aiight Hope. Really. That last move was fricken awesome though. Where'd you learn it?"

"My father taught it to me."

Landen gasped because he never thought Hope would talk about her infamous father that she loved so much willingly. That and the fact that he didn't think that Hope would let someone touch her as intimately as Rafael currently was. His brother-friend's fingers had slipped underneath Hope's t-shirt and he traced the bare skin above her yoga pants. Before he really knew what he was doing Landen moved from his hiding spot and cleared his throat…loudly.

"Hey you two. What's going on?"

"Nothing! We were just sparring!"

"Landen, bro! Hey man…"

Landen plastered a bright, big smile on his face and deliberately kept his tone high and cheerful. He didn't feel bad at all for breaking up the private, cozy moment between his two friends and like they were struck by lightning Rafael and Hope sprang apart. Landen suspected both were blushing furiously but the only one that he could actually tell was Hope as her creamy skin was flushed red. Rafael cleared his throat a couple times and wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt. The movement caught Hope's gaze and she bit her lower lip as she stared. The dark bruise and red marks from her kick must have caught her attention as she stepped forward and traced the marks with her fingers. Landen stood there, annoyed as they seemed to forget about him again.

"Take your shirt off Raf."

"What?"

Rafael looked confused at Hope's brusque tone and Landen wanted to disagree but the young woman in question stared at Rafael with a raised eyebrow. With a huff Rafael took off his sweaty tank top and Hope muttered under her breath. Light green magic swirled about her fingertips and she once again traced the marks on Rafael's torso. Rafael looked nervous at first but then relaxed into Hope's touch and shut his eyes with a low groan.

"A healing spell. It's the least that I can do for taking it too far."

"Stop it Hope. I'm a big boy and I can take it."

Rafael's eyes snapped back open at Hope's self-deprecating tone and he took her hand that rested on his chest. After a long moment Hope sighed but nodded and stepped to stand next to Rafael. Rafael slung his tank top over his shoulder and looked at Landen with apprehensive eyes.

"What's up Landen?"

"Uh, nothing much. Just was ambling about and saw you two trying to kill each other. Pretty entertaining to watch and even more so since Hope kicked your butt."

Rafael laughed, Hope smirked and Landen felt his stomach clench up. Hope jutted her chin to the door and the three of them walked out of the training room, down the corridor and out onto one of the quads. The sun hung high in the sky, warm air blowing about and the sky a clear blue but Landen didn't relax as he kept looking at the closeness between his two friends. They walked side-by-side with a comfortableness and ease that still surprised him.

"I most certainly did and Raf is getting loads better quickly. That's why I pulled out that last move because I was confident he had never seen it before."

"You can say that again but I'm going to win our next wager. You'll see."

The Salvatore sister twins appeared at that moment and Landen saw Lizzie's eyes narrow as she too took in the closeness between Rafael and Hope. And the fact that Rafi remained shirtless didn't help either. Josie stepped forward before her sister could do or say anything overly dramatic and she grinned teasingly at Hope and Rafael.

"I take it that you two just finished yet another sparring session? What is that? The third one this week?"

"I can't help it that Raf is a sucker for losing bets."

"Hey! Easy woman."

Once again Landen was struck with the feeling of missing too many inside jokes and that he was an outside observer to the friendly bickering between the supernatural friends. Josie hooked her arm through Hope's (Landen was surprised Hope let the other witch) and whisked her away citing that she needed help with her spell work in the library. Lizzie followed them and that left Landen and Rafael. Wordlessly the two resumed their walk to their dorm room and Landen waited to speak until after he shut the door.

"So, uh, you and Hope seem pretty close."

As soon as the words left his mouth Landen wanted to take them back and he resisted the urge to face palm himself. Rafael shuffled about and took longer to grab a clean set of clothes than he should have. He turned around and shrugged his shoulders with a conflicted expression on his face.

"The headmaster dude apparently told Hope that she needed to make more friends if she wanted certain liberties and Hope started speaking to a few of us. At first it was that Josie chick and M.G but Penelope and I were included a little while later. Hope complained a few times that she needed a proper sparring partner and I took her up on it. Wanted to learn some of those karate kid moves ya know?"

Rafael attempted some humor by making theatrical kung fu moves and Landen smiled thinly. He couldn't really fault his brother-friend as Rafael was just doing as Landen had asked him to and started making friends. Rafael cleared his throat and walked to their adjoined bathroom but stopped in the doorway.

"Look man. Landen. I know that you have the hots for Hope and I'm not going to move in on your girl. We're too close for that. It's just she doesn't make friends easy and once you get to know her, she's…"

"She's Hope Mikaelson. I get it man. Go take a shower cause you reek."

Both young men laughed and Rafael closed the bathroom door behind him. Landon waited a minute until he heard the shower turn on and then with a heavy sigh he flopped down onto his back on his bed. He knew that Hope was beyond pretty and was quite the girl once she let you in past her defenses. Still, Landen never felt his minimal supernatural status more than at this moment and he knew that he needed to make a concentrated effort or Hope would pass him by for someone more like her.

* * *

The bright rays of the noontime sun made Landen squint even behind his sunglasses and he shielded his eyes with his hand as he looked out upon the chaotic pool grounds in the sprawling back yard of the Salvatore Boarding school. Loud music blasted out across the pool area, shrieks of laughter and a multitude of voices gave the area a lively atmosphere as the supernatural students partied up the end of the spring semester. They all breathed sighs of relief now that their standardized testing and supernatural exams were done and graded. The warm weather and it being a beautiful day had motivated the students to celebrate by throwing a pool party and Landen stood just outside the pool area as he observed the lively atmosphere.

"Oi you gonna stare at the party or join it Landen?"

"Just waiting for you to make your fashionably late entrance Rafi."

Landen turned around and grinned as his best friend moseyed down the brick pathway to stand next to him. Once again Rafael wore a tank top and boardshorts and Landen saw many young female super naturals eyeing up his best friend. Not as many of the same ladies gave him anything beyond a cursory glance and Landen felt his ego deflate a little. He grinned at Landen and poked his bare arm.

"I'm beginning to think that you wear nothing but shorts and tank tops nowadays bro."

"I run a higher body temperature than you do. Besides, it's warm out today."

Landen rolled his eyes and looked around for Hope. A week had passed since Landen watched Rafael and Hope's sparring session and he noticed that his two friends spent quite a bit of time together. He was drawn out of his musings when Rafael wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie.

"Seriously, come on man. Let's go join the party."

"Hey! Watch the hair."

Rafael just laughed Landen's annoyed cry off and they walked into the crowded pool area. Rafael bumped fists with and hugged those that greeted him and easily cut a path through the pool deck. Landen didn't know where they would find a seat as it seemed that every single student was out to enjoy the beautiful day and pool.

"Raf! Raf! Over here man!"

A tall, stocky boy that Landen knew to be a werewolf stood on top of a pool chair and waved his hand. Rafael waved back, grinned and hurried over. The werewolf pack all sat together and had grabbed several chairs and umbrella covered tables. Two chairs freed up and the boys set their belongings down. Rafael greeted his pack and grinned over at a bombshell of a girl in a large blue sunhat. He strolled over to her and stood in front of the sun so his shadow loomed over her. The girl looked up and Landon's jaw dropped when he recognized the bombshell of a girl to be Hope Mikaelson.

"Well it's about time that you got here Raf."

"I'm happy that you're here Hope."

Hope stood up and took off her sunhat and glasses. She bent over, rummaged in her bag and pulled out a tube of sunscreen. She handed the sunscreen to Rafael, wiggled out of her cut-off jean shorts and pulled her tank top off. Landen stood mesmerized, eyes drinking in the smooth creamy skin and enticing curves all held together in a navy-blue bikini. Landen gulped, closed his mouth and saw Rafael shaking himself out of his own stupor just as Hope turned around to face him. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hurry up and get that shirt off. You do me and I'll do you."

Landen looked at Hope with wide eyes, Hope's cheeks turned pink and Rafael grinned crookedly. Hope smacked his chest (Landen thought out of reflex) but Rafael took off his shirt and motioned for Hope to turn around. The tribrid did so with a huff, swept her hair over her shoulder and bared her back to Rafael. That same pang of jealousy from a week ago roared in Landen's chest but he was helpless to look away and watched as Rafael quickly but gently rubbed sunscreen from the base of Hope's neck to just above the cute dimples in her lower back.

"Mmm…I do love me some hands-on time. You look quite happy there Hope."

Landen's attention turned to Penelope as the witch sauntered over and stood devilishly in her red bikini with her arms crossed and hip jutting out. Landen couldn't see Hope's face but he watched her shoulders tense and back muscles tighten. Rafael gripped her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms.

"Easy there Money Penny. Retract those claws of yours and play nice. The weather is too nice for you and Hope to poke at each other."

Penelope's eyes flashed and Landen backed up as if preparing for a b…witch going into one of her mood-swings. Hope's shoulders shook and Landen was surprised that Hope was laughing right now. Penelope flipped her hair but her stance didn't soften and Hope turned around to face Rafael.

"You're going to have to sit down as I'm not tall enough to reach your shoulders. Down boy."

"Just because you're a midget…"

Rafael yelped when Hope pinched his side but sat down in a nearby pool chair and Hope began to cover his back in sunscreen. Penelope moved to stand in front of Rafael and smirked.

"For friends you two seem awfully comfortable with each other. Are you sure that-?"

In two flicks of her wrist Hope had summoned Penelope's cellphone from the other witch and magically pushed Penelope into the pool. The wolves laughed loudly and Penelope sputtered as she stood up in the waist deep water. Hope gave a saccharine smile, widened her eyes comically and gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Penelope! There was this huge bee buzzing about your head and I reacted. Aren't you _cooled off_ now though?"

The ending of Hope's comment turned slightly frosty and both witches had a conversation with their eyes. Penelope pulled herself out of the pool, summoned her towel and dried off. Hope gave Penelope back her phone and the other witch laid down on a pool chair lounger next to where Hope sat.

"You're right, the water feels good drying off on my skin. I think I'll tan for a little bit."

"Good idea and I'll join you."

The possible fight that didn't happen confused Landen as he thought that Hope and Penelope didn't like each and never missed an opportunity to take pot-shots at one another. He shook his head, chalked it up to the fact that girls were weird and that he had been away for a couple months. Just like Hope's interactions with Rafi had changed, apparently Hope and Penelope's relationship had changed and Landen surmised many other things changed as well.

"Oh no you don't. This sun is baking my skin and we are at a pool party. Up we go."

"Raf don't you dare!"

Rafael bent down and scooped up Hope's small frame in his muscled arms. Rafael's solid six-foot frame dwarfed Hope's curvy just over five feet frame and Hope struggled fruitlessly in Rafael's grasp. Penelope leaped to her feet and plucked Hope's phone out of Hope's hands. With a whoop and running leap, Rafael jumped into the deep end of the pool with Hope in his arms. Both stayed under the water for several long minutes and then Hope quite suddenly launched out of the water screaming. Rafael popped up, treaded water and laughed uncontrollably. Hope landed with a splash amidst many of the student onlookers. Penelope's dramatic sigh drew Landen's attention back to the witch and she looked at him with a sneer over her sunglasses.

"Carrying a torch for someone so deeply in love with someone else is so last semester. Man up and get over her Phoenix-boy because she is so totes into the alpha wolfie."

"What? Hope and Rafi? Nah, you're wrong."

"Whatevs and if you're going to come crying to me later you better bring better booze."

Penelope's comments threw Landen for a loop and when he started to make sense of them Penelope had laid back in her chair. Landen scoffed and looked back out over the pool. Rafael had made up with Hope it seemed and students were pairing up in the shallow section of the pool. A game of chicken was developing and Landen watched as Rafael dove under the water behind Hope and stood up with her on his shoulders. Her strong legs locked underneath his shoulders and Rafael put his hands up beckoning for challengers. Landen put on his own sunglasses, turned up the music on his phone and laid back in his chair. He didn't want to see any more of Hope and Rafael's shenanigans at the moment.

* * *

The pool party wound down as the sky darkened and the stars came out. Students had largely left the pool area and headed back to their dorms or off to other more secluded places to hang out in smaller groups. Landen had largely spent his day in the middle of the wolf pack, Rafael, Hope and the Salvatore twins. Even in the middle of all those people and personalities he still felt like an outsider and he was painfully reminded yet again about the two months he was away from everything and…everyone.

Hope and Rafael stayed within arms reach of each other all day, sitting on the same lounge chair and picking food off each other's plates. No one seemed to bat an eye at their closeness and their interactions seemed to be the norm.

Even now they were laughing quietly, swimming around each other in the pool and gently splashing each other. This was far more innocent than some of the other people still in the pool who were making out and Landen knew that they were just enjoying a stress-free environment.

"Hope! Raf! Get out of the pool before you turn into prunes. It's getting cold."

Josie stood on the edge of the pool in front of Landen, wrapped up in a light white sweatshirt and she held out two towels. Both Rafael and Hope swam over to the pool's edge, got out and took the offered towels from Josie. The siphoning witch merely smiled, shook her head and leaned into a sideways hug from Lizzie. Landen had heard all about the rough patch the two sisters went through after learning about the merge and he was happy that they were no longer fighting.

"Uck, you two look like wet dogs. Chop chop time to get moving."

Lizzie clapped her hands and Hope stuck her tongue out at the other witch. Rafael laughed and the group moved back over to where Landen sat with their belongings. The brother-friends fist bumped and Rafael pulled on his shirt and pocketed his phone. Landen enjoyed the reverse strip tease as Hope re-dressed in her shorts and tank top and he stood up when she finished. She smiled up at him and Landen went to ask her if she wanted to go to a nearby bonfire but Josie grabbed Hope's arm.

"Please tell me that you're still coming to the slumber party?"

"Of course Josie. I just need to shower first and change but I'll be there. Promise."

Josie grinned and latched onto Hope's arm with her head resting on Hope's shoulder. Hope turned to Landen and Raphael and smiled.

"I guess I'll see you two sometime tomorrow. I'm not sure how much sleep us girls are going to get tonight."

"I'll save you a breakfast plate if you miss breakfast tomorrow Hope. Have fun and see you girls later."

Rafael winked down at Hope, squeezed her hand and saluted the girls as they walked away giggling. Hope looked back over her shoulder and grinned. Landen wasn't sure if she was grinning at him or Raphael but he selfishly hoped that her grin was for him. Rafael jutted his chin towards the nearby bonfire and the two boys fell in step side-by-side as they walked. Landen cleared his throat and grinned up at Raphael.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself today."

"Yeah man, this pool party thing was exactly what we needed. You had fun too right?"

Rafael looked down at Landen, concern in his eyes and Landen grinned. Rafael's kind nature always made him feel secure in their friendship and he nodded.

"Yeah man. I was just leading up to that I haven't seen you this happy in a while. After everything with Cassie's second…err. You doing all right man?"

A beat of silence stretched between the two boys but Landen knew Rafael was just processing the emotions that came whenever Cassie was mentioned. He felt terrible that he wasn't here when Cassie was brought back by the Necromonger monster and he checked in with Rafael's emotional and mental state at least once a week since he returned. Rafael laughed quietly and grinned.

"Yeah, seeing Emma and Alaric about her definitely helps. Hope helps me too and we talk about family sometimes."

Landen nodded along with Rafael's statement until he mentioned Hope and he looked up at Rafael in surprise. Rafael caught his look and chuckled again.

"Everyone knows at least a little bit about Hope's complicated family history and everyone knows how deeply Hope misses her parents. Every once in a while, we talk ya know? Or sometimes we just sit in silence somewhere and don't talk."

"Oh, I didn't know that Hope and you were that close. That's…good."

Rafael didn't seem to notice Landen's strained tone or his stutter. Penelope's words from earlier echoed back in his mind and Landen grit his teeth.

"_Carrying a torch for someone so deeply in love with someone else… Get over her Phoenix-boy because she is so totes into the alpha wolfie…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: General dislcaimers and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**** Say You Won't Let Go (James Arthur)**

**Rating:**** T+**

**P.O.V:**** Lizzie Salvatore**

**Tags:**** AU, slight OOC**

* * *

Lizzie Saltzman chewed on her smoothie straw and watched her Werewolf Prince Charming poke the silly tribrid Hope Mikaelson in the side. The dumpy little supernatural squealed and swatted Rafael's hand away. As a reward for passing the standardized testing and supernatural finals, Alaric Saltzman gave the everyone the day off and the students were afforded the opportunity to mingle in the all too normal town of Mythic Falls. Apparently that also meant watching Rafael and Hope continue their ridiculous charade of "we're just really good friends" and dance around each other.

"Lizzie take a deep breath and let them be. You had your shot with Rafael remember?"

Lizzie chomped down hard on a piece of ice and scowled at her fraternal twin. Josie looked at her with raised eyebrows and took a slow, deliberate sip of her own smoothie.

"What does she have that I don't? He knows me better than Hope after all."

"Having sex with someone to relieve stress doesn't automatically equal a strong romantic relationship. You two blew off some steam and that was it."

"Still, they're revolting. Why are we following them around anyway?"

Josie laughed and hooked her arm through Lizzie's. Hope and Rafael continued to be oblivious to the many eyes that were on them as they window shopped. Four days had passed since the pool party and Lizzie had been hoping to entice Rafael with her bikini and flirty banter. That idea had quickly left as Rafael only had eyes for Hope and Lizzie chose to flirt with some of the other boys that had paid her attention that day.

"Dad would only let us go out in groups of four at a minimum and Hope is avoiding Landen today. I am avoiding Penelope and we're all looking out for each other."

"What did the squib do this time?"

"Lizzie, we talked about the mean nicknames…"

Lizzie scoffed at Josie's chastising tone and tossed her now empty smoothie in a trashcan. With the multitude of students and different cultures of the three primary races that congregated at the Salvatore Boarding school it was hard to keep up on individual drama. Of course Lizzie really only concerned herself with the people that mattered and that list was pretty small (Josie, her dad, her mom and Rafael). Forgive her if she didn't keep up with the always present drama with Hope Mikaelson, her clingy wannabe lover squib Landen and whatever the poor boy had done to annoy Hope this time.

"No seriously, what did he do this time? I really don't know."

"Landen snuck out into the woods when Hope was in her wolf form and waited for her."

Lizzie looked at Josie and shrugged her shoulders. The squib was trying to worm his way into the cold heart of the resident tribrid and Lizzie applauded his persistence. Maybe Lizzie should have a little private chat with Landen and give him some pointers on how to woo Hope. Then they could be a couple and Rafael would be heartbroken. Lizzie would swoop in; act all concerned and turn his attentions onto someone more deserving. Her.

"Okay so the squib wanted to talk to Hope alone. Everyone knows that the walls in the school have ears."

"Lizzie, when Hope turns into her wolf she can't wear clothes…"

"So the squib saw her naked?! That little pervert!"

Josie pinched Lizzie's arm and hissed at her. Lizzie rolled her eyes and smiled at the elderly lady that had been startled by her outburst. Lizzie wasn't ashamed of her body or her desires but people had to earn the right to see her goods. She had no idea what Hope's sex life was like, the idea made her nauseas, but even Lizzie couldn't stand the thought of someone peeping on another girl. Even if that girl was Hope Mikaelson.

"Him being there freaked Hope out a little bit and she told Landen off. Things are awkward and tense between them at the moment."

"Yikes. Okay, I can see why she doesn't want Landen near her right now. Where is the squib anyway?"

Josie shrugged and Lizzie dismissed Landen Kirby from her mind. She had other far more important matters to think about and right now her primary focus was to understand the complicated are-they-aren't-they friendship/relationship between Hope Mikaelson and Rafael Waithe. Nothing else about their outing in Mystic Falls interested her and she needed to be entertained before she had an episode.

"Do you think they're totally hooking up on the down low and just don't want anyone to know?"

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her sister's innocence and she had to marvel at how Josie could keep the innocent girl-next-door look when Lizzie knew Josie had quite the healthy sexual appetite. There had been far too many late night's where Josie snuck back into their dorm room and Lizzie knew Josie had just come back from some naughty fun with the she-devil Penelope. Not recently, thank goodness, but Josie whetted her appetite with a few other students.

"What? It would explain their weird fascination with each other and why they're so touchy-feely without the whole dating thing."

"It's not any of our business what Hope and Rafael are doing…or not doing. They're our friends and we all wanted to spend some time together before going our separate ways this summer."

The witch twins followed Hope and Rafael as Hope dragged him into a supernatural bookstore and Lizzie picked at her cuticles. She clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"No,_ you_ wanted to hang out with them and dad told me that I had to work on not freaking out in public. Being near you whilst in such a mundane town is probably the only thing keeping me from having an episode."

This time Josie rolled her eyes and the two sisters watched from the cashier countertop as Hope excitedly walked up and down in between the tall, musty bookshelves. Rafael leaned against a bookshelf, arms crossed and watched Hope with a small smile. Lizzie's eyes narrowed and she gripped her stylish flower print blouse tightly in her right hand.

"Hey! The bet was for three books. Not eight."

"Pleeeeeeease? I can't possibly narrow these eight books down to just three."

"Three books Hope. Three."

Lizzie's brain must have short-circuited because she totally did not just hear _the_ Hope Mikaelson beg and was not witnessing an epic tribrid pout. Hope's eyes were wide, alight with a true bookworm's earnest desire for knowledge and her lower lip trembled. Honestly, Lizzie hadn't seen such an effective pout since Josie pulled out her own trademark pout on Lizzie a month ago. Josie was so lucky that Lizzie loved her sister and gave up her beloved blueberry pop tarts that morning at breakfast.

"What books did you pick out Hope?"

Josie walked over to the other two teenagers and turned her head sideways to look at the titles of the books Hope held in her arms. Josie took five of the books out of Hope's arms and put them back on the shelves. Lizzie laughed at the look of horror on Hope's face because of Josie's actions but Josie turned around with a grin.

"I have those five books in my room back at school. You can borrow them from me if you want."

Lizzie expected Hope to scoff at Josie's offer but she didn't expect Hope's cheeks to turn pink and shy, grateful smile to turn her lips up. Hope stepped forward, reached out with her left hand as if to squeeze Josie's arm in thanks but stopped. She pulled her hand back but nodded.

"Thanks Josie. I appreciate it."

Being the total emotional sap that she was Josie's smile grew bigger and brighter and she nodded. The witches walked by Rafael and Lizzie saw Rafael squeeze Hope's hand before taking the three books. The three other super naturals walked up to the counter and Rafael dramatically grimaced as he paid for Hope's books. Hope beamed and as soon as the books were paid for, she snatched them up. She immediately began reading one and Rafael had to guide her out of the bookstore with an arm around her shoulders. The fact that Hope didn't shrug his arm off (like she had Landen's or MG's in previous situations) shocked Lizzie and the four of them walked back down the sidewalk in a group. Hope had her nose buried in her new book, going where ever Rafael led her and Lizzie tuned back into the conversation as Josie chatted with Rafael.

"…and the weather is supposed to be nice for this weekend. You're going to be there to cheer my team to victory right?"

"Of course, I will be there but I am _not_ choosing sides in this game. It all started because of a stupid bet."

Lizzie scrunched her nose as she tried to remember what Rafael and Josie were talking about but she came up with nothing. Josie must have felt her confusion through their twin bond and rolled her eyes as she looked at Lizzie.

"Rafael and Kaleb have decided to settle one of their obnoxious, inane bets with a pick-up game of Wickery."

"What are you two betting about this time?"

Rafael grinned and steered Hope around a fire hydrant. Hope didn't resist or say anything and Lizzie wanted to poke the tribrid to see if she was even aware but Josie glared at her.

"Who gets to throw the next party. Winner decides the theme, the food and most importantly the alcohol."

"That is actually an outcome that I am most interested in and knowing Kaleb's taste in alcohol I am going to be an avid cheerleader of yours Rafael."

"Lizzie!"

"That's the spirit. Thanks Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled, happy that she could make Rafael laugh and that she had successfully navigated a social interaction. The four of them walked back to the pickup location and clambered into the small black bus. Rafael guided Hope into a seat and she relaxed into his side once they sat down. Lizzie and Josie sat down in the seat in front of them and Penelope dropped into a seat across the aisle. The witch raised an eyebrow at the picture of Rafael and Hope and Josie giggled. Josie pulled out her cellphone and took a picture. Rafael posed, giving the peace sign and Hope remained oblivious, still entranced with her book. The conversations turned to other things and Lizzie found herself arguing with Landen as the Phoenix-boy returned.

* * *

A few days later, on Saturday evening found Lizzie pleasantly buzzed, red solo cup in her hand and she laughed at MG's impersonation of Kaleb. The celebration party from the Wickery game that had been played earlier in the day had wound down for the most part and the Super Squad (plus a few additions) had retreated to the relative peace of their childhood cabin. Josie and Penelope used illumination spells to brighten the cabin in a warm amber glow and a giggling, tipsy Hope charmed the cabin's roof to reflect the nighttime sky. Rafael, Jed and Kaleb moved some furniture around and MG tossed down some thick blankets on the floor. Overall, a cozy atmosphere had been created and Lizzie snuggled up to her sister Josie. Josie ran her fingers through Lizzie's hair and laughed when MG fell down.

"All right MG sit down before you hurt yourself."

"Impossible Lady Hope because I am a vampire. Vampire's don't feel pain."

MG grinned up at Hope from the floor and puffed out his chest. Hope's eyes twinkled playfully and she raised her left hand. MG squawked as he was magically lifted off the ground and held upside down. After he got over his initial shock however he crossed his arms and glared mockingly at Hope.

"This isn't pain. Mild embarrassment is all. Ow!"

Without warning Hope dropped her hand and MG fell back down onto the ground. He rubbed his head and scowled at Hope. Everyone else laughed and MG consoled himself by draining the contents of his cup. Lizzie turned her attention back to Hope and Rafael who were sitting across the makeshift circle from her. Hope practically sat in Rafael's lap, her eyes glassy and she swayed from side-to-side. Rafael kept her upright with an arm around her waist and he chatted with Jed. Landen watched Hope and Rafael's interactions with narrowed eyes and gulped down his drink. Lizzie rolled her eyes as the phoenix boy's stubborn attraction to Hope was laughable at best and pitiful at worst. Hope had clearly moved on from the boy but Lizzie had been told many times that love made people foolish and Landen certainly fit that bill.

"You okay there hobbit? You're not a lightweight are you?"

"S'mnot a lightweight Elizabeth Salvatore. I just drank way more than you did."

Lizzie choked on her drink at Hope's usage of her full name and she glared at the other girl. Hope smiled, looking proud of herself and she leaned more into Rafael. Penelope cackled at Lizzie's expense but she turned to Hope and Rafael and pointed her finger.

"Okay I can't stand it anymore. You two need to put the rest of us out of our misery already."

"What on earth are you talking about Moneypenny?"

When Penelope's eyes glittered dangerously Lizzie knew that Rafael had fallen into the other witch's trap. Rafael's wolf instincts must have clued him in as he straightened and Hope whined. Begrudgingly she also straightened up and she glared at Penelope.

"Yeah? What does the Salvatore School Gossip Queen want to know about now?"

"Oh just when you and Raf here are going to make all of _that_ official."

Penelope leered and gestured to the closeness between Hope and Rafael. Hope and Rafael looked at each other, then how Hope was practically now half sitting in Rafael's lap and Hope's eyes glittered. She abruptly stood up and stalked closer to Penelope. Lizzie straightened up, not sure if Hope was going to actually attack Penelope (not that she would interfere because either Hope or Penelope getting knocked around was a win-win in her book) but Josie grinned down at her.

"Penelope has been egging Hope on for weeks now and sooner or later Hope was bound to crack. Just wait."

Lizzie wanted to ask Josie how she knew this but Hope stopped walking and now stood in front of a sitting Penelope. The tribrid girl knelt down in front of Penelope so they were looking into each other's eyes and cupped the girl's face in her hand. The room stilled and Lizzie waited with bated breath for the catfight to begin.

"Are you jealous Penelope Parker? Are you jealous that you cannot control your wandering eyes and lust filled gaze every time you look at me or Rafael? Who tempts you more?"

Hope didn't break her gaze with Penelope and magicked Rafael to stand beside her. Lizzie watched spell-bound as Hope Mikaelson out flirted Penelope Park and she felt Josie squirm. This caught Lizzie's attention because she wasn't sure who made Josie squirm; Penelope, Hope or Rafael. If her sister still had the hots for Penelope again then Lizzie would smack her sister upside her head for falling for the she-devil's disgusting charms but if Josie was crushing on Rafael…that would make things a little difficult. And didn't Josie have a crush on Hope at one point?

"Does my status as the unattainable bad girl call to you? Or do the hard lines of the alpha wolf tempt you?"

"…."

Penelope tried to talk, possibly poke back but Hope wasn't finished. She lifted the hem of Rafael's shirt and showed off his sculpted stomach. Lizzie licked her lips but she shook her head and refocused on the sizzling tension between Hope and Penelope. Hope chuckled, low and dark but released Penelope from her thrall and stood up.

"What are you going to do about it Penelope Park?"

Hope let go of Rafael and sauntered out of the cabin. Her mesmerizing charisma lingered for a few more moments but Kaleb and Jed broke the spell by clapping their hands and laughing. They stood up, pointed at Penelope's dumbstruck expression and left with wild goodbyes. Penelope shook her head violently, her short hair flying in all directions and she jumped to her feet.

"You better run Hope Mikaelson!"

Penelope ran out into the warm spring night and the cabin door slammed shut behind her. Lizzie finally lost it and she laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes. Josie half-heartedly swatted her and Lizzie saw her look worriedly up at Rafael. The leader of the Salvatore school wolf pack cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Lizzie regained her composure, stood up and dusted off the back of her shorts.

"Oh the hobbit definitely played all of you. Oh boy. Haha. Man, I needed a good laugh."

"Are you okay Raf?"

In contrast to Lizzie's easy dismissal of the latest Hope Mikaelson encounter, Josie looked at Rafael with an apprehensive expression and rested a hand on his arm. Rafael grinned down at her and started cleaning up the cabin.

"I'm good Josie. I'll go make sure that Hope and Penelope haven't killed each other as soon as I help you clean up."

Lizzie wanted to poke and prod for some more information but Josie silenced her with a look. The blonde witch rolled her eyes but picked up the blankets and folded them.

* * *

Lizzie Saltzman needed a paper bag to breathe in or she would hyperventilate and that wouldn't be becoming of the daughter of Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. As if summoned by magic or via their twin bond, Josie appeared and handed Lizzie a brown paper bag. Lizzie could only nod at her sister before breathing heavily into the bag and concentrate on not passing out. After a few stressful moments Lizzie's vision cleared, her breathing returned to normal and she looked over at her twin. Josie stood by her side, overlooking the other students milling about in the foyer and she had her arms crossed across her stomach. Unlike Lizzie, Josie looked calm, poised and unaffected by the fact their parents were bringing in a potential elitist donor from across the Atlantic.

"How are you so calm?!"

Josie glanced at Lizzie, raised an eyebrow at her dramatics and shrugged her shoulders. It was such a Hope Mikaelson characteristic that Lizzie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"This is an important day and the school isn't in the best of conditions to greet such important guests."

"Dad and mom let us use magic to clean the school and the less publicly visible grounds. Natural physical powers like enhanced speed and strength were used as well and the school is cleaner than it has been in years. I'd say we're ready."

"Okay, fine. Where's Hope though? The guests stated that they specifically wanted to talk to her when they arrived and dad told her to be here."

Josie's calm expression broke and she scuffed her heel as she looked down. Lizzie simultaneously felt relief that her sister wasn't becoming a Hope Mikaelson clone and sympathy sadness as Josie radiated sadness at the moment.

"You remember what day it is today right Lizzie? The date?"

"Um, May 30th?"

"Do you know what that date and this day means for Hope?"

This time Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and Josie sighed. She looked around, as if to make sure no one could overhear and pinched Lizzie's side in silent reprimand.

"Today is the day that Hope's mother, Hayley Marshall, died. Hope is understandably not in a welcoming kind of mood today and Rafael is watching over her."

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends do for each other Lizzie."

Josie was kind enough not to add a 'duh' to the end of her sentence but Lizzie felt it and she flushed with chastised embarrassment. A tentative friendship had been developing between Hope and Josie but Lizzie hadn't put too much serious thought into it because Josie was still available whenever Lizzie needed her. Now that Lizzie thought about it, the blonde-haired siphon witch had noticed that Hope, the self-declared 'lone wolf', had been developing more than one friendship and Rafael had been there every time. Whenever Lizzie sat with her other friends at meal times, Josie had chosen to sit with Hope, Rafael, M.G. and Kaleb and even Penelope joined them from time to time.

"And what are you girls whispering about hmm?"

"Mom!"

Both Saltzman twins jumped in surprise at their mother's sudden appearance but recovered their composure and hugged her. Caroline hugged both her daughter's and smiled proudly at them. Her eyes traveled over their smartly pressed uniforms and she nodded.

"You two look like proper young ladies and I thank you for that. Our guests will be here in a few moments and I hurried ahead to make sure everything was okay. Shouldn't Hope be with you two?"

"Hope is M.I.A mom. Figures."

Lizzie scoffed at Hope's apparent breezy dismissal of such an important day for the school and she chalked the tribrid's attitude up to the usual Mikaelson attitude. Her mother reached out, grabbed Lizzie's chin and looked at her with stern eyes.

"Elizabeth Saltzman, I raised you better than that and you will show Hope some extra compassion today. Today is not a good day for her."

"Yes mom."

Tears pricked at the corners of Lizzie's eyes as she hated it when she disappointed her mother but Caroline moved past it and directed her daughters down the stairs with hands on their shoulders. Caroline looked at Josie and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Where is Hope?"

"Rafael and some of the wolf pack are watching over her in the rose garden. I think some of the younger students are with her."

Caroline steered the three of them outside and halfway across the school grounds until they stopped outside the hedged in rose garden. Two werewolves flanked the entrance and looked at the three women with cautious gazes. Caroline smiled and the werewolves countenance relaxed a little.

"Hello. I need to speak with Hope. Is she still in there?"

"Yes Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore. Rafael is with her and he asked for Hope not to be disturbed."

"Thank you for looking out for Hope and I'll make sure to let Rafael know that I pulled rank. Excuse us."

The werewolves stepped aside reluctantly and the three women walked into the rose garden. The tall, solid form of Rafael came into view first and Lizzie saw his fists clench. The alpha werewolf whirled around, eyes yellow and a firm scowl mired his face. His scowl disappeared when he saw Caroline but he blocked the pathway to the bench on which Hope sat surrounded by some young primary students and his eyes were still supernaturally yellow. He stepped forward, looked over his shoulder to make sure Hope still played with the younger students and then glared at the three women.

"Please, whatever it is, figure out a way to do it without Hope and leave."

Lizzie gasped at Rafael's rude request and how he talked to their mother. Caroline squeezed her shoulder in silent warning and Lizzie snapped her mouth shut. She glared at Rafael but the werewolf ignored her and kept his gaze locked with her mother's.

"I am grateful that you are taking such good care of Hope on such a difficult day for her Rafael and I'm glad that she has such a good friend. We only need to borrow Hope for a couple of hours and then she'll safely be returned to your care."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore but-"

"It's okay Raf. I know what Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore wants and I have that fancy appointment tonight. I told you remember?"

Hope spoke up from where she sat on the bench a few yards away and she stood up. The tribrid girl wore a familiar black dress with muted floral pattern on it and Hope fixed her dress. She kissed the little boy that had been blowing bubbles with her on the forehead and waved goodbye to the other children as she walked over. She stopped at Rafael's side, reached down and took his hand in hers. Rafael broke his gaze with Caroline and looked down at Hope.

"You don't have to do anything today. Today is your day to grieve."

"I know Raf. I know. Still, I'm Hope Mikaelson, the only tribrid known in existence and this is an important evening for the school. I have my part to play."

Lizzie watched, jealously spell-bound as Rafael's eyes flickered from werewolf yellow to normal and back again. Hope stood up on tiptoe, pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed his cheek. She whispered something in his ear but Lizzie couldn't hear it and Rafael growled. He sighed, kissed Hope's forehead and straightened back up. The intimacy and familiarity of their affectionate gestures caused the jealously monster to roar and rage in Lizzie's stomach but she kept her tongue as she had already been chastised once this evening by her mother.

"Rafael, why don't you come with us? As leader of the school's werewolf pack you can make sure that our guests get the right impression of a third of the students."

Caroline's offer surprised everyone and curious and surprised eyes looked at the older vampire. Her mother's eyes were soft and wet with tears. She hurriedly wiped her eyes and chuckled.

"Obviously you are Hope's support today and if it would make the both of you more comfortable with tonight's proceedings then I think we can compromise. Although you will need to straighten up your appearance young man."

"Uh, okay. Hope?"

"My escort and knight in shining armor."

Hope batted her eyes at Rafael and the boy groaned. Hope summoned Rafael's tie from a nearby bench, wiped off the dirt and slung it around his neck. Rafael popped his shirt's collar and Hope busied herself with tying his tie. She cinched the tie's knot and Rafael gagged playfully. Hope smiled but Lizzie could tell it was strained and smoothed her hands across the expanse of Rafael's chest. Rafael pulled on his school sweater and Hope nodded. The pair turned to Caroline and Caroline motioned back to the school.

"Shall we meet our guests?"

* * *

**A/N 2: May 30th is the date that Originals Episode 5 x 06 "Elijah" aired and Hayley Marshall dies.**


End file.
